Reichsarmee
Army Army Statistics Infantry - 654,101 men (fl. 13,082,020) *Line Infantry - 114 Regiments, 1 Battalion 429,216 *Light Troops - 11 Grenzers Regiments, 13 Freikorps 97,920 *Mercenary Infantry - 5 Regiments, 1 Battalion 12,869 *Insurrection Troops and Militia - 15 Regiments 53,790 *Engineers - 2 Engineer Corps 6,516 Cavalry - 58,252 men (fl.1,165,040) *Cuirassiers - 28 Regiments 16,744 *Hussars - 20 Regiments 24,160 *Dragoons - 22 Regiments 17,621 Artillery - 3,845 men (fl. 76,900) *Cannons - 4 man crew per battery. **73 5 Piece 12 Lbs. Siege Batteries **121 5 Piece 6 Lbs. Batteries **105 5 Piece 6 Lbs. Horse Artillery Batteries **65 5 Piece 4 Lbs. Howitzer Batteries **96 5 Piece 3 Lbs. Batteries Key *1 Habsburg regiment = 2 battalions + 1 garrison battalion = 12 fusilier companies + 4 fusilier companies = 2,000-3,000 men. *1 Hungarian regiment = 3 battalions + 1 garrison battalion = 18 fusilier companies + 4 fusilier companies = 4,000-5,508 men. *1 calvary regiment = 600-800 men + horse. *1 hussar regiment = 800-1200 men + horse. *1 cuirassier regiment = 500-600 men + horse. Roman Imperial German Infanterieregiments ~ Austrian German Infantry in 1749 An Austrian line regiment typically consisted of two field battalions - Leib- and Oberst- battalions - each of six fusilier companies; also, a grenadier division of two companies, which were normally detached to form composite grenadier battalions with those of two other regiments. In addition, it included one garrison battalion (Oberstleutnant - Battalion) compirsing of four companies which served as a source for reserves at the regiment depot. The established strength of a 'German' line regiment would be in theory was 4,575 men, though in peacetime especially this number was rarely above 2-3,000. With three battalions, 'Hungarian' regiments had a nominal strength of 5,508. *IR. 1 Kaiser *IR. 3 Carl Lothringen (Duke) *IR. 4 Deutschmeister *IR. 7 Neipperg *IR. 8 Hildburghausen *IR. 10 Jung-Wolfenbüttel (Prince Louis) *IR. 11 Wallis *IR. 12 Botta *IR. 13 Moltke *IR. 14 Salm *IR. 15 Pallavicini *IR. 16 Königsegg *IR. 17 Kolowrat *IR. 18 Marschall *IR. 20 Alt-Colloredo (Anton) *IR. 21 Arenberg *IR. 22 Sprecher *IR. 23 Baden-Baden *IR. 24 Starhemberg *IR. 25 Piccolomini *IR. 26 Puebla *IR. 27 Baden-Durlach *IR. 28 Wied *IR. 29 Alt-Wolfenbüttel (Duke-) *IR. 35 Waldeck *IR. 36 Browne *IR. 40 Jung-Colloredo (Karl) *IR. 41 Bayreuth *IR. 42 Gaisruck *IR. 43 Platz *IR. 45 Heinrich Daun *IR. 46 Macquire *IR. 47 Harrach *IR. 49 Kheul *IR. 50 Harsch *IR. 54 Sincère *IR. 56 Mercy-Argenteau *IR. 57 Andlau *IR. 59 Leopold Daun *IR. 60 Hoch- und Deutschmeister *IR. 61 Graf von Khevenhüller *IR. 62 Erzherzog Carl Stephan *IR. 63 Johann Georg prinz von Sachsen *IR. 64 Ritter von Milde *IR. 65 Erzherzog Leopold Salvator *IR. 67 Heinrich Prinz von Preußen *IR. 68 Ritter von Kummer *IR. 70 Edler von Pokorny *IR. 71 Albert I. König von Belgier *IR. 72 Viktor Emanuel III. König von Italien *IR. 73 Freiherr von Sterneck *IR. 74 Reichsgraf Browne *IR. 75 Ernst August Herzog von Cumberland *IR. 76 Alt-Starhemberg *IR. 78 Prinz zu Sachsen-Coburg-Saalfeld *IR. 79 Graf Daun *IR. 90 Erzherzog Rainer *IR. 92 Herzog zu Braunschweig und Lüneburg *IR. 93 Tillier *IR. 94 Kinsky *IR. 95 O’Kelly *IR. 96 Angern Royal Hungarian Infantry Regiments *IR. 2 Erzherzog Carl *IR. 19 Leopold Pálffy *IR. 31 Haller *IR. 32 Forgách *IR. 33 Nikolaus Esterházy *IR. 34 Batthyányi *IR. 37 Joseph Esterházy *IR. 38 Siskovics *IR. 39 Johann Pálffy *IR. 51 Gyulay *IR. 52 Bethlen *IR. 53 Simbschen *IR. 97 Preysach *IR. 98 Erzh. Ferdinand National Upper and Lower Silesia Infantry Regiments *Infanterieregiment I Garde *Infanterieregiment II Garde *Infanterieregiment Kurprinz, *Infanterieregiment Königin *Infanterieregiment Sacken *Infanterieregiment Venediger *Infanterieregiment Fürstenberg *Infanterieregiment Wackerbarth *Infanterieregiment Goltz *Infanterieregiment Weissenfels *Infanterieregiment Seckendorff *Infanterieregiment Seissan *Infanterieregiment Seydlitz *Infanterieregiment Flemming *Infanterieregiment Ansbach-Kavanagh *Infanterieregiment Ansbach-Castelli *Dresden Garrison Battalion National Netherlandish Infantry Regiments *IR. 9 Los Rios *IR. 30 Sachsen-Gotha *IR. 55 d'Arberg *IR. 58 Vierzet *IR. 69 de Ligne National Italian Infantry Regiments *IR. 44 Clerici *IR. 48 Luzzara (aka Luzan) Light Troops Grenz-Infantry Regiments *Banal-Grenzinfanterieregiment nr. 1 *Banal-Grenzinfanterieregiment nr. 2 *Banal-Grenzinfanterieregiment nr. 3 *Karlstädter-Lykaner *Karlstädter-Oguliner *Karlstädter-Ottochaner *Karlstädter-Szluiner *Slavonisch-Brooder *Slavonisch-Gradiskaner *Slavonisch-Peterwardeiner *Warasdiner-Creutzer *Warasdiner-Sankt Georger German Freikorps-Infantry Regiments *Gelernten Jäger *Freiwilligenbatalion Beck *Freiwilligenbatalion Loudon *Kompanie Lacy *Silesian or Beck's Volonteers *Grün Loudon Grenadiers or Green-Loudon nr. 4 *German Free-Jäger Corps (Otto) *Netherlander Free Corps *Corps Bethune *Corps Le Bon *Corps Kühlwein *Corps Drais *Corps Wurmser Engineers *Engineers Corps *Pontonier Corps Cuirassiers ~ Austrian cuirassiers in 1749 The Imperial or Austrian army fielded a total of 26 regiments of cuirassiers. In 1749, each regiment formed in 6 squadrons and 1 company of elites called ‘carabineers’. Along with the dragoons and later raised or converted chevauxlegers, they are referred to as the army's ‘German cavalry’ whereas the hussars were called the army's ‘Hungarian’ cavalry. *No. 1 Erzherzog Leopold (C 3) *No. 2 Erzherzog Ferdinand (C 4) *No. 3 Pálffy (C 8) *No. 4 Stampach (C 10) *No. 5 Serbelloni (C 12) *No. 6 Cordua (C 14) *No. 7 Schmerzing (C 20) *No. 8 Trautmansdorf (C 21) *No. 9 Kalckreuth (C 22) *No. 10 Birkenfeld (C 23) *No. 11 Anhalt-Zerbst (C 25) *No. 12 Emanuel Infant von Portugal (C 5) *No. 13 Radicati (C 27) *No. 14 Bretlach (C 29) *No. 15 Anspach (C 33) *No. 16 Gelhay, 1759 de Ville (C i) *No. 17 Lucchesi (C ii) *No. 18 Alt-Modena (or duke) (C iii) *No. 19 Erzherzog Maximilian (C 5) *No. 20 Sachsen-Teschen (Prinz Albert) (C 26) *No. 21 d'Ayasasa (C 28) *No. 22 O'Donell (C 29) *No. 23 di Stampa (C iv) *No. 24 Benedikt Daun (C 30) *No. 25 Löwenstein (C 34) *No. 26 Buccow (C vi) *No. 27 Kaiser Karl V (C 35) *No. 28 von Pappenheim (C 36) Dragoons and Chevauxlegers ~ Austrian dragoons in 1749 The Austrian army fielded a total of 22 regiments of dragoons. Each regiment formed 6 escadrons and 1 company of elite ‘horse grenadiers’. Along with the cuirassiers, they are referred to as the armies ‘German cavalry’ whereas the hussars were entitled the armies ‘Hungarian’ cavalry. 4 additional regiments had been raised only during the war. Both with a somewhat different organisation. *No. 1 Erzherzog Joseph (D 1) *No. 2 Liechtenstein (D 6) *No. 3 Batthyányi, Carl (D 7) *No. 4 Prinz Savoyen (D 9) *No. 5 Jung-Modena (D 13) *No. 6 Jung-Löwenstein Chevauxlegers (Clx 18) *No. 7 Hessen-Darmstadt (D 19) *No. 8 Sachsen-Gotha (D 28) *No. 9 Ligne (D 31) *No. 10 Kolowrat-Krakowski (D 37) *No. 11 Württemberg, duke (D 38) *No. 12 Porporati (D 39) *No. 13 Koháry (D iii) *No. 13 Zweibrücken-Birkenfeld (D 40) *No. 14 Benedict Daun (D 41) *No. 15 Alt-Löwenstein (D 42) *No. 16 Saint-Ignon (D iv) *No. 17 Althann (D 44) *No. 18 Erzherzog Rickert (D 45) *No. 19 Graf Montecuccoli (D 46) *No. 20 von Eggenberg (D 47) *No. 21 Erzherzog Rickert Chevauxlegers (Clx 19) *No. 22 Erzherzog Rickert Chevauxlegers (Clx 20) Hussars ~ Austrian hussars in 1764 In 1757 the regular 'Hungarian' cavalry of the Austrian army fielded a total of 16 regiments that were each to form 5 squadrons in times of peace. During the spring of 1763-64, new 4 regiments were raised for a total of 20 regiments. *Nr. 1 Kaiser Franz I (H 2) *Nr. 2 Nádasdy (H 11) *Nr. 3 Nagy-Károly (H 16) *Nr. 4 Kálnoky (H 17) *Nr. 5 Paul Anton Esterházy (H 24) *Nr. 6 Baranyay (H 30) *Nr. 7 Festetics (H 32) *Nr. 8 Dessewffy (H 34) *Nr. 9 Morocz (H 35) *Nr. 10 Jazygier-Kumanier or Palatinal (H 36) *Nr. 11 Splényi Emerich Esterházy (H i) *Nr. 12 Hadik (H ii) *Nr. 13 Pálffy (H 37) *Nr. 14 Lusinsky (H 38) *Nr. 15 Szechényi (H iii) *Nr. 16 Bethlen (H 39) *Nr. I Karlstädter (H 40) *Nr. II Warasdiner (H 41) *Nr. III Banalisten (H iv) *Nr. IV Slavonier (H 42) Artillery *Deutsche Feldartillerie *Niederländ Feldartillerie *Artillerie-Füsiliere *Pioner Korps *Sappeurs Korps Insurrection Troops and Militia *Insurrection or Provincial Croats *Kärnten Militia *Markgrafschaft Istrien Militia *Niederschlesien Militia *Transilvaniei Militia *Banat Militia *Grenz Militia *Königreich Serbien Militia *Bosnisch-Hercegovinische Militia *Kurfürstentum Bayern Militia *Wein Militia *Tyrol Militia *Kurpfalz Militia *Nederlanden Militia *Belgium Austriacum Militia Mercenary Troops in Austrian Service *Infantry Regiment Roth-Würzburg, appointed 1748 *Infantry Regiment Blau-Würzburg, appointed 1749 *Infantry Regiment Mainz, appointed 1749 *Infantry Regiment Toscana, appointed 1749 *Battalion Anhalt-Zerbst, raised and appointed in 1749